Destilina Von Funtime (Character)
Summary Destilina Ethel von Funtime (pronounced DESS-til-EE-nuh ETH-ull vohn FUN-time) is an African-American 14-year-old girl with the biggest imagination ever created. Appearance Destilina is a tall African American teenager, with usually long hair in thin braids and a ponytail. She is of Ewe descent. Her casual dress is a purple tee and turquoise shorts, and indigo flat shoes. Sometimes, her shoes have white socks. She wears a purple bracelet with an orchid on it and a necklace with a purple locket, resembling a love heart. Destilina is an ectomorph and has moderate metabolism. She is a Fusion and Mix base, and almost anyone can fuse with her. She takes their physical and personality traits, and part of their name, and mixes them with hers. An example is Princess Des'eta Kuro'ultard von Gha'llur'unk- a Mix of her, Princess Allura, Vegeta, Kuroobi, Master Goultard, Sajad Gharibi, and Hunk Garret- its appearance is a tall tan-skinned person with sharp almond eyes, an Altean crown that turns into an orange ribbon, pointed ears, Altean markings, a medium-cut beard, a long gi-style dress, fingerless gloves, long highlighted hair, sandals, and fins on its elbows that resemble a stingray's. Its personality is mainly aggressive and loves combat, but really likes to read, dance, and practice karate. It can also be princess-like and chivalrous. Forms Her forms are various. Her Tessie form is her human form, but her dark side. She wears large gold hoop earrings, purple eye shadow, purple hair with a black streak, a crop-top, and black short shorts. Her AnthroCat Form is a black piebald cat-person with a white circle marking on her left eye. Her attire is the same as human casual wear. Her Cat form is a black piebald cat with a white circle marking on her left eye. She has a bell collar or a bracelet on her right paw. Her fairy form is a small girl with wings, much like a purple hair-streak butterfly. Her attire resembles Vidia from Tinker Bell movies. Her car form is a purple 2005 Infiniti G35 with a small flower decor on the left side of her fender. Her rear bumper sticker reads "Proud to be a Furry". Personality Destilina, according to 16personalities.com, is an ENFP-T standing for Extrovert, Intuition, Feeling and Perception. She is creative, funny, and quirky. Dessie can get self-conscious, making her shy of some things. She suffers from Asperger's, which is a type of Autism, so she can get obsessions, such as anime, kids' cartoons, male muscle, and furries. She can get very pessimistic and sensitive at times, and can get mad and cry easily. Destilina can be a glutton; she really likes eating. She is a moderate level cook, but doesn't really know much about culinary art. However, Destilina loves to draw and write stories. Her Wattpad account is Dessievonf. With her disability, her stories are strangely written, usually with no plot. Original Characters Destilina has about 50 Original characters. Their names are, as follows; * Tom Kadenzi * Lily Kadenzi * Carla Kadenzi * Frank Kadenzi * Sonya Ribone * Anthony Ribone * Mitchell Sentry * Michelle Sentry * Sharon Sentry * Earl Sentry * Sherian Youls * Dorothy Sutherland * Dustin Sutherland * * Caden van Fameon * * Jaden van Fameon * * Keira Thimble * Dan O'Brien * * August O'Brien * Ezekiel Banterman * * Chandler Banterman * Keith Taylor * * Clyde Taylor * Spencer Taylor * Brian Taylor * * Reuben Taylor * Emy Taylor * Benjamin de Luca * * Vincent de Luca * * Yin de Luca * Yang de Luca * Otis de Luca * ''Zongeh de Luca '' * Hank Summers * * Tyson Summers * * Gavin Somerhalder * * Dmitry Smirnov * * Albert Popov * * Vladislav Yolkov * * Lieselotte von Kunst * Adalwolf Schmidt * * Horst Schmidt * Katie Cumulus * Drew Stratus * Gilbert Seagram * Caesar Madisen * * Curtis Montgomery * * Isaak Windstorm * * Kyri * * Cyrus * * Maximillion Goldenriver * * Duncan * * Amos * Bode * Most of them are male, with big or defined muscles; they are marked with a *. *The ones that are italicized, Zongeh, Yin, and Yang de Luca, are not any part human since they are cats and a pig.* Category:Characters